


somewhere in the between

by gumbridge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, JUST THIS ONCE NOBODY DIES., Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbridge/pseuds/gumbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody deserves a happy ending. Some are lucky enough to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere in the between

**Author's Note:**

> Another meme fic request, from about a fortnight ago. The request: to give Homestuck a happy ending.  
> Title from the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5mFjnj4j2w) of the same name.

There's a planet hanging down under you, a thousand miles and more under your feet. It's huge even from this distance, and you can sort of make out some mountain ridges here and there. You can definitely spot the shapes of where the oceans sit, between the clouds that gyre their way across the surface.

"Definitely a _windy_ planet, huh," you say sort of generally to everyone. Tavros, the blue of his shirt matching yours, smiles at that, wide and happy, but Karkat snorts and shifts his weight where he's standing, Dave's eyes roll under his sunglasses like he thinks you can't see, and Jade smacks you in the shoulder.

"Any planet would look windy from this high up," says Kanaya, every word perfectly measured and neat and tipped with the littlest little bit of perfectly polite scorn.

(She has still not entirely forgiven you for your Pesterchum prank! You will have to work on that.)

"Well, it looks very spacious too," you allow.

"There's something of all of us in it," Aradia says. She leans a little bit back into—Sollux, you think?—and adds, "we had to balance it out. Like an equation!"

You can see hundreds of stars from where you are. This planet's sun is the biggest, hanging over the shoulder of the planet, pulling the night after it like a blanket. It's all purples and oranges and blues, and it's... really pretty.

You voice this thought. The fifteen others with you – troll and human and all of you gods – all nod or shift a grey shoulder in agreement.

The first of the planet's moons rolls into view, and it's tiny and dusty-blue, and it looks a lot like Earth.


End file.
